Work will continue on the purification, chemical characterization, and enzyme kinetic study of thioredoxin reductase, thioredoxin, and ribonucleoside diphosphate reductase from the Novikoff rat tumor. The mechanism of inhibition of ribonucleotide reductase by heterocyclic carboxaldehyde thiosemicarbazones will be studied.